The Adventures of Mickey and Mario
by Pikfan
Summary: Join Mickey and Mario as they journey through the Ten most rememberable Disney Movies! Chapter 1: When Worlds Collide


The Adventures of Mickey and Mario

I've decided to do a crossover with two of my all time favorite characters, Mickey, and Mario! So if you want, you can sit back and read on with the story!

Disclaimer: Disney and Nintendo owns these characters, not me.

* * *

Chapter 1: When Worlds Colide!

--

Part 1: Mario's Wrong Damsel in Distress!

Mario have recently heard that Peach have been kidnapped...yet again. So Mario went to Bowser's castle.

"Bowser, you son of a Koopa!! Give me back the Princess-a!" Mario demanded.

"Mario!! What are you doing here? I haven't kidnapped the Princess!!" Bowser told.

"Stop your lying and give-a me the Princess, or do I have to beat you up again!!" Mario said.

"Really, Mario! I have changed to stealing a newer character. See for yourself!" Bowser said reveling a cage.

What was in the cage is Minnie Mouse.

"Somebody help me!! Mr. Moustache, please help me!!" Minnie called out.

"Wow! Bowser's actually serious!! Sorry toots, but I only save-a Princess!" Mario said.

"Well, that was easier than I thought...what are you waiting for, gerbil? Run the wheel!!" Bowser demanded.

"Please, Mr Moustache!! You have to save me!! I'm being tourtured here!" Minnie yelled.

"(Sigh) Alrighty. I guess I have-a time," Mario said as he races to the cage.

"Mario!! You're ruining my plans again!!" Bowser yelled as he ran into the cage, causing to break open.

When they left, Bowser whispered in pain,"Foolish Mario! That rat was only part of the plan to kill you off once and for all!"

After that, Mario and Minnie ran off from Bowser's castle.

"Thanks for saving me and all, but I gotta get back home!!" Minnie yelled.

"Okay then. Where do you...Mamamia!! You're Minnie Mouse!! I can't belive that I've-a rescued Minnie Mouse!!" Mario celebrated.

"WOAH!! You're Mario!! Mickey is one of your biggest fans!!" Minnie yelled.

"Wait a minute...why didn't Mickey come to save you?" Mario asked.

"I was afraid you were gonna ask that... here's what happened," Minnie started.

--

Part 2: Mickey's Side

(This happened before Mario found out that Peach was kidnapped)

Mickey woke up to check his mail outside.

Once he read his mail, he saw a note saying that Minnie's been kidnapped by this dragon with spikes.

So Mickey thoght of only one person who would kidnap her...**Pete!**

So Mickey ran all the way to Pete's...hut...(?)

"Pete!! Let go of Minnie this instant!!" Mickey demanded.

"I don't know what you're talking about, puny. I haven't got Minnie," Pete explained.

"So; you're trying to trick me, huh Pete? Do I have to bring Donald to destroy your hut?" Mickey asked.

"I'm serious!! I did not kidnap Minnie This time, I didn't. It was some very crannky dragon!! So if he kidnaps my kidnappy, I'll kidnap his!" Pete said, revieling a cage that has Peach inside.

"Whoever you are, help me!!" Peach yelled to Mickey.

"(Gasp!!) How dare you kidnap Princess Peach! Give her back!!" Mickey demanded charging up to Pete.

"And what if I don't?" Pete asked.

"I'll do this!!" Mickey said.

Three seconds later.

"How does he do that??" Pete asked, then fainted.

"Thanks guy for your help," Mickey said.

"We'll do anything for our pal," Goofy said.

"Say, who's this toots?" Donald laughed.

"We'll explained later. Let's get out of here before Pete comes to!" Mickey said as they left with Peach.

Once they've left, Peach explained who she was.

"You're the princess of a kingdom full of mushrooms?! Heavens to Betsy!" Goofy exclaimed.

"It's not really like that. There are more than just mushroom," Peach exclaimed.

"Sheesh!! Can we just get her back to her place so we can relax??" Donald asked.

"I'm sorry, Donald, but we have to save Minnie first...where ever she is," Mickey noted.

"I think I have a hunch of has her at the moment," Peach said with a sigh.

--

Part 3: Mickey and Mario meet.

We now rejoin Minnie telling Mario her story.

"And that's why we're at this very spot!!" Minnie said, noticing Mario sleeping on the grass.

"Huh?? You were done? You've-a managed to kill 30 minutes," Mario said.

"If you didn't want to hear my story, all you could do is saying so!!" Minnie yelled.

"Just-a kidding. I've-a heard the whole story!" Mario said.

"(Sigh) I really don't know what Mickey sees in you...please get me back home!" Minnie said.

"Whatever you say," Mario said.

Moments later, they've entered the famous "Universal Pipe Zone (It's a planet near the center of the Universe)!"

"Umm, Mario? Why are we here? It smells!" Minnie complained.

"This is your free ticket back to your place...where do you live?" Mario asked.

"Is there one that takes me to the House of Mouse?" Minnie asked.

"Umm, I don't-a really know...I think it's-a that one!!" Mario pointed.

So they've entered that pipe. But it turns out that it's a pipe to a familiar woods.

"Say...haven't I seen this senery at the movies before?" Minnie asked.

"Now that you've mentioned it, it does look alot like-a...LUIGI!! WARIO!! YOSHI!! What are you all doing here??" Mario asked in shock.

"We have to do community service because Wario, decided to fart at the Central Pipe!!" Luigi complained.

--

Now we come back to where Mickey, Donald, Goofy, and Peach were at, and they've seemed lost in a forest.

"Sorry to bother you, again, Mickey, but are we there yet?" Peach asked.

"No. I think we're lost in this forest. If only Pluto was here," Mickey stated.

A few minutes later, Pluto came rushing through the forest, and found the gang...what are the odds of that?

"Pluto!! How did you get here so quick?" Mickey asked.

Pluto barked, and then pointed to a trail from one side to the other.

"Way to go, park ranger," Donald named called.

Moments later, everyone found the other side of the forest, then cheered.

"Thank you, Pluto! Now I can sleep comfortably on my bed again," Peach said with a happy sigh.

But once they were out, it turns out to be the place Mario and Minnie came out. But they didn't notice them until they walked around the cottage.

"MAMAMIA!! Mickey in person!!" Mario exclaimed.

"I'm actually seeing Mario in person!!" Mickey exclaimed.

After that, the two also noticed their damsels in distress.

"Princess! Good to see that you're safe!!" Mario said.

"Minnie! I'm glad that you're okay!" Mickey said.

"Don't worry, guys! We're okay," Peach and Minnie said together.

After the greetings and reunion, it started to rain and hail.

"Quick! Everyone to the cottage!" Luigi yelled as everyone ran into the house.

(Near nighttime.)

"Luigi, do you think it's smart to go into a random house?" Peach asked.

"Not at all unless if we're in an extreme weather condition," Luigi explained.

"But I do that all the time!" Wario said.

"Don't-a worry, Princess. We'll spend the night here, then go back to the Mushroom Kingdom," Mario said, and then fell asleep.

"Okay then. Good night everyone!" Peach said as she fell asleep.

(The next morning.)

Everyone was sound asleep, until they've heard some singing heading torwards this way...and the song was 'Heigh-Ho!' Now awake, everyone knew that they were sleeping at the Seven Dwarfs house!

"Umm, I think we've overslept!" Yoshi said as the door cracked open.

* * *

That was the end of Chapter 1 of Mickey and Mario's crossover. What'll happen next? Read and Review to find out.


End file.
